Reencarnación
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot...Porque, no importaba si tuvieran que esperar toda una vida, un siglo o el tiempo que hiciera falta, se reencontrarían...DégelXKardia.


En estos días me ha dado por escribir...perdonad que publique puro angst y drama, pero no me sale para más. Al final, quiero creer que existe un rayo de luz para cada quién, siempre que se tenga algo por que luchar. Al final, quiero creer que el destino puede ser un poco más prometedor y los finales felices sí existen.

Pfff...DégelXKardia, poco antes de la Guerra Santa.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de Kurumada.

**Reencarnación.**

La brisa nocturna lo refrescaba un poco mientras aquella persona, sentada junto a él, se limitaba a acariciar su cabello, pausadamente. Kardia se dejaba hacer, pensativo y sin mirar a un punto en específico hasta que pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se giró para toparse con aquella mirada curiosa que solía dejarlo desarmado.

- Dime, Dégel, ¿tú crees en la reencarnación?- Preguntó, quedamente, después de pensarlo bastante.

Dégel detuvo momentáneamente su mano mientras recordaba la plática que habían tenido con Asmita esa misma tarde, donde el rubio les había hablado de la transmigración continua de las almas. Al parecer de Dégel, Kardia se había mostrado desinteresado; pero ahora veía que se equivocó pues el Escorpio nunca preguntaba nada a menos que realmente le inquietara.

- Bueno, la reencarnación es común en muchas culturas.- Dijo retirando la mano de aquél cabello tan electrizante.

- Sí, lo sé.- Murmuró Kardia con un dejo de fastidio.- Pero tú, ¿tú qué crees Dégel?

Ahora Acuario se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el firmamento en busca de argumentos válidos. El del octavo templo lo contemplaba de reojo, intrigado todavía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas escuchar una respuesta positiva. Y es que, desde hace mucho, le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

- Yo creo que...- Y Dégel tomó una de sus manos con la propia, aproximándose a él.- Creo que cada quién debe de ser libre para decidir en qué creer.- Kardia bajo la mirada, angustiado.- Creo que la reencarnación puede ser posible, sobretodo si la persona tiene asuntos pendientes sin resolver.- La mano derecha subiendo al mentón de Escorpio para hacerle levantar la mirada, temerosa.- Pero también espero que sí realmente existe, mi propia vida sea nuevamente al lado tuyo.

Kardia se vio, de repente, apresado entre unos labios suaves y fríos. Sintió el contacto de las manos en su cuello y su ser respondió al impulso, empujando a Dégel hasta que terminaron recostados sobre el pasto, mezclándose con el olor a hierba y a humedad.

Cuando, tiempo después, Dégel dormía plácidamente a su lado, Kardia dejó escapar finalmente el suspiro que lo consumía y se dedicó a repasar ese perfil que conocía de memoria. No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo. Miedo del futuro y de aquello que le deparaba, aunque ya lo sabía demasiado bien. Temía porque en el fondo sentía que era muy pronto, que apenas acababa de dejar la infancia atrás y que no había vivido lo suficiente; pero sabía también que eran los designios de Athena y que, al hacerse caballero, había aceptado en silencio su condena. De cualquier manera, su vida sería corta, efímera y él se convertiría en polvo y recuerdos.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Ciertamente le gustaba pelear y ser el mejor, le gustaba demostrar su poderío y su testarudez, pero desde que había dejado olvidada la soledad y había descubierto que su corazón podía albergar más que dolor, soledad y ganas de pelear, se había estado cuestionando su filosofía de vida. Estaba cuestionando su fe. Y, ciertamente, necesitaba ahora más que nunca algo en que creer, algo que lo hiciera sentir fuerte y lo mantuviera a flote para no caer y dar la vuelta, para no huir y abandonar todo. Y es que, Kardia tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de querer demasiado. De llegar incluso a amar y luego tener que decir adiós. Para él no había tardes apacibles en un futuro lejano, cuando la paz reinara y el tiempo siguiera su curso. Para él no había promesas de un mañana ni ilusiones sobre una familia porque no podía atar a la persona que más amaba a un final funesto y apresurado. No podía, ni quería, atar a Dégel a alguien que tenía fecha de expiración cercana; quería verlo feliz, siempre bien, siempre altivo y fuerte. Quería, incluso imaginaba, que Acuario tuviera su propia familia, que se estableciera y empezara una nueva vida, un futuro prometedor. Porque, claro, Dégel sobreviviría a la Guerra Santa, él mismo se encargaría que así fuera. Y, aunque le dolía en el fondo, deseaba que llegada su vejez, Dégel tuviera todo lo que a él le había sido negado. Sólo esperaba no convertirse simplemente en una sombra del pasado, sin rostro y sin nombre. No, él deseaba la permanencia a su lado, aunque fuera como un recuerdo. Uno hermoso. Deseaba aparecer en el sueño de Acuario y permanecer ahí, hasta que éste partiera para reencontrarse con él, muchos años después.

Kardia sollozaba y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones, debía calmarse o despertaría preocupado a su acompañante. Las estrellas lo invitaban a liberarse de su carga y la Luna se imponía en el cielo como testigo de su confesión muda. Kardia tenía miedo de dejar a un Dégel vulnerable, que se hubiera atado demasiado a él, tenía miedo de que su amor fuera correspondido. Porque, en primera, nunca debió enamorarse. Fue débil y se llevó a Acuario con él.

Por eso, cuando el rubio les había hablado del ciclo de las almas, Kardia divisó un poco de luz. Quizás no todo estuviera perdido. Sí, moriría y pronto, su cuerpo así se lo recordaba en ese preciso instante. Su cuerpo material se extinguiría en una batalla que jamás nadie olvidaría, eso clamaba él mismo; pero su alma...su alma regresaría al lado de aquél que reposaba junto a él. Su alma regresaría a clamar lo que era suyo por derecho y, quién sabe, quizás ahora el destino fuera mucho más prometedor. Porque, si la reencarnación existía, el estaba seguro de reencontrarlo; ni siquiera tendría que buscarlo, porque sus cuerpos y sus almas se llamaban. Porque estaba escrito. Sí, se reencontrarían y ahora, él sano, podrían tener el futuro que debían tener. No importaba si tuviera que esperar toda una vida, un siglo o el tiempo que hiciera falta, estarían juntos.

Pero, no podía evitar la angustia de pensar que eso era una simple quimera, no quería arrebatarse la ilusión y cortar el lazo que lo mantenía atado a la cordura. No quería borrar su esperanza y con ella, su vida. Rogaba, Athena sabía, que fuera real; que esa luz no se extinguiera y lo guiara de regreso a su hogar. A su lado.

Dégel se movió un poco, mientras Kardia, de ojos rojos y cuerpo ardiente, se permitía acariciarlo suavemente, al ritmo de la noche. Athena sabía cuántas noches de insomnio tenía encima por miedo a dormir y no volver a despertar; por miedo a no volver a ver sus ojos ni escuchar su voz. Oler su aroma o perderse en sus cabellos, verlo malhumorado al quitarle sus libros, aquellos con los que solía competir en silencio. Verlo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios fantasmas. Las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, cuando sus manos lo apresaban y lo demandaban para sí. Dégel despertó en medio de la confusión y lo vio, ardiente y salado, encima de él. Desesperado, Kardia le besó el cuello, le mordió después para marcarlo, le impregnó su piel de lágrimas y Dégel, en medio de la noche, lloró también.

Lloró en silencio al comprender el peso que cargaba Kardia, en silencio. Lloró al ver la fortaleza del otro ella añicos y sentirlo frágil, débil, temeroso. Lloró al sentirlo frustrado y desecho. Dégel apresó su cabello con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda se clavaba en esa piel que quemaba. Sus besos sabían a lágrimas y a dolor; sus ruegos, mudos, llenaban sus oídos. El futuro se veía denso y solitario porque él sabía que su vida sin el impulsivo de Escorpio, estaba hecha pedazos. Y es que, eso lo había comprendido desde el momento que se fijo en él, desde que descubrió lo que era amar y se desprendió del frío que congelaba sus entrañas. Por eso había decidido caer, siguiéndolo; por eso había pensado en mil y una maneras de terminar el camino cuando Kardia ya no estuviera. Porque, y Athena sabía, había pasado mil y una noches en vela pensando, temeroso y asustado, que al despertar Escorpio lo hubiera abandonado para siempre. Pensar que ya no escucharía su molesta voz a cada rato ni sentiría esas manos que quemaban sobre su piel, o aquella risa que le recordaba lo que era sentirse libre y al mismo tiempo lo ataba, irremediablemente. No, Dégel dejaría de existir cuando Kardia lo hiciera.

Por eso, cuando conoció los principios de la reencarnación deseó ser lo suficientemente humano para dejar mil asuntos pendientes y atarse a una segunda vida, o a una tercera, realmente el número no importaba, mientras lo reencontrara. Cosa que no sería muy difícil porque sus cuerpos, como imanes, se atraían con tanta fuerza que se hacían daño. Porque sus almas se encontraban atadas aún con más fuerza y ya no existía Dégel sin Kardia. Porque sus destinos estaban sellados en esta vida, pero en otra, quizás, fueran más prometedores.

Y, entre lágrimas y promesas dichas al viento, Dégel se dejó hacer, por primera vez, por el otro. Y, Kardia, impulsivo como siempre, le amó una y otra vez. Luego, cambiaron los roles a los acostumbrados; Dégel, demostrándole que no estaba solo. Kardia, albergando más que dolor en su interior. Las lágrimas cesaron y fueron desplazadas por el sueño.

Porque, no importaba si tuvieran que esperar toda una vida, un siglo o el tiempo que hiciera falta, se reencontrarían.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Aún no sé si publicaré una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Camus y/o Milo...ya veremos que dice la inspiración.**

**Ya saben, los comentarios son bienvenidos! =)**


End file.
